<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>been thinking about you, so how can you sleep by will_p</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819958">been thinking about you, so how can you sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p'>will_p</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Feels, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il cellulare vibra nel cuore della notte, staccando di forza Edo dal suo computer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lande Di Fandom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>been thinking about you, so how can you sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritta per la <a href="https://www.landedifandom.net/badwrong-weeks-2020-week-one/">prima setimana</a> (tema: <i>masturbazione</i>) delle <a href="https://www.landedifandom.net/badwrong-weeks-2020-healthcare-angels-edition-regolamento/">Bad Wrong Weeks</a> @ <a href="https://www.landedifandom.net/">landedifandom</a>. È un po' un autofill (per il prompt <i>lontani durante la quarantena</i>) e un po' anche per l'Anon Arte, che mi ha dato <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/jetstarwill/post/1110527756">tante</a> <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/jetstarwill/post/1111783116">simpatiche</a> <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/jetstarwill/post/1112038535">idee</a> su curiouscat. Grazie Sun per la prelettura al volo e per avermi trovato un titolo in cinque secondi netti ♥</p>
<p>Warning per una (1) bestemmia. I'm sorry, siamo scaricatori di porto.</p>
<p>Titolo @ <i>Thinking About You</i> - Radiohead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il cellulare vibra nel cuore della notte, staccando di forza Edo dal suo computer.</p>
<p>Si stropiccia gli occhi e getta uno sguardo all’ora - le tre, presto per lui, non tanto per il resto del mondo - poi pesca il cellulare dal tavolo, con gli occhi ancora attaccati alla sequenza che sta mixando. È vicino a trovare il beat giusto, se lo sente, se riesce a restare concentrato e non perde il filo è sicuro che nel giro di un paio d’ore...</p>
<p>Accende il cellulare in automatico, apre la notifica di whatsapp, abbassa gli occhi e gli cade il telefono dalle mani.</p>
<p><i>sfndkfn   ,,,,,,,,,,</i> scrive per sbaglio, bloccando il cellulare tra le ginocchia prima che arrivi a terra. Tutto sommato, è precisamente quello che sta pensando.</p>
<p>Lauro risponde con un’altra foto.</p>
<p>C’è lui, steso sul letto, la pelle di un candido immacolato contro il nero delle lenzuola, un pezzo di dragone che fa capolino nell’angolo di schiena inquadrato ma che quasi scompare di fronte al suo culo, compatto e perfetto, in primo piano in tutta la sua gloria. Nella seconda foto c’è una mano dalle lunghe dita inchiostrate che stringe, spalanca, per mettere in mostra <i>ogni cosa</i>, con i polpastrelli che affondano nella carne e fanno stringere le mani a Edo nei pantaloni per la vampata di desiderio e nostalgia.</p>
<p>Non c’è ombra della sua faccia in nessuna delle due foto, ma riesce a <i>sentire</i> il suo sorriso compiaciuto.</p>
<p>
  <i>Lauro così mi ammazzi</i>
</p>
<p><i>Mi manchi</i>, gli risponde, che dice tutto e niente, ma che gli si infilza tra le costole come una coltellata.</p>
<p>Non fa in tempo a incupirsi perché arriva un’altra foto, questa appena sfocata, e la mano che stritrolava la stoffa sopra una coscia vola a premersi contro il suo cazzo, mentre lui soffoca un verso tra i denti. Questa volta Lauro si è messo due dita dentro, lucide di lubrificante, i muscoli intorno rosa e gonfi come se ci stesse giocando da ore, ed Edo si sente la gola secca soltanto a guardarlo.</p>
<p><i>Che cazzo ti farei</i>, scrive con la sola sinistra, infilando la destra sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni. Si prende in mano con un sospiro smorzato e dà qualche carezza, piano, in attesa della risposta di Lauro.</p>
<p>
  <i>Dimmelo</i>
</p>
<p><i>Ti voglio succhiare il cazzo</i>, scrive, perché è così tanto che gli manca <i>fisicamente</i>, il suo peso sulla lingua, il sapore, e il vedo non vedo delle foto non fa che acuire il desiderio. <i>E poi il culo, niente mani, aprirti con la bocca finché non grondi</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Poi...</i>
</p>
<p>Si morde un labbro, per l’indecisione, per il ritmo rapido e ruvido con cui si sta toccando. <i>Poi vorrei sbattertelo dentro</i>, vorrebbe dire, ma per quanto sia vero non sembra giusto, non sembra abbastanza. Poi vorrebbe farselo sbattere dentro e poi vorrebbe abbracciarlo e poi vorrebbe sentire la sua voce senza un fottuto telefono di mezzo e poi vorrebbe addormentarsi col viso contro la sua clavicola, in quelle braccia che ora sembrano fatte per stringerlo e proteggerlo, ma non sa come scriverlo, tra una porcata e l’altra alle tre di notte. Non sa nemmeno come dirlo.</p>
<p>Lauro inizia a scrivere qualcosa, puntini puntini di un messaggio in composizione, ed Edo quasi trattiene il fiato, mentre la sua mano va spedita per conto suo.</p>
<p>Alla fine i puntini scompaiono, una pausa, e poi arriva una foto, storta e sfocata, che gli fa stringere la presa nelle ultime carezze.</p>
<p>Adesso Lauro è sdraiato sulla schiena, col cellulare in alto sopra di sé, a inquadrare petto e pancia e cosce. La mano è appena sollevata dal cazzo, abbandonato dopo essere appena venuto, con le tracce del suo orgasmo sulle dita e sull’addome, a macchiargli i tatuaggi di ombre perlacee. C’è un accenno di rossore che gli risale dal petto alla gola, come quando Edo gli sussurra all’orecchio mentre lo scopa, e in un angolo della foto, quasi per sbaglio, si intravede un frammento di viso, la linea decisa del mento e quelle labbra morbide piegate in un sorriso tenero.</p>
<p>
  <i>È meglio quand’è il tuo</i>
</p>
<p>Edo viene incurvandosi sopra il computer, il cellulare stretto al petto, come per nascondere il suo orgasmo, per tenere Lauro segreto e al sicuro.</p>
<p>Il suo stesso respiro è assordante nella penombra silenziosa, ed Edo appoggia la fronte sul tavolo, riprende fiato, lascia riassestare corpo e cuore. Poi si raddrizza e si abbandona contro lo schienale della sedia, apre la fotocamera interna e alza il cellulare, anche se la luce è tremenda. Tira via la mano dai pantaloni e si infila due dita in bocca, lasciando fuori una punta di lingua mentre succhia via tutto, fissando dritto in camera mentre <i>click, click, click</i>.</p>
<p>Invia la prima foto, senza neanche guardarla, poi aggiunge: <i>Idem, il tuo è più buono</i></p>
<p><i>Porco Dio Edoa</i>, risponde subito Lauro. <i>Adesso me tocca ricomincià</i></p>
<p>Una rapida occhiata al lavoro e poi Edo abbassa lo schermo del portatile, restando immerso nel buio quasi totale.</p>
<p><i>Ho tutta la notte</i>, scrive, e si mette comodo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>